Rolling Frankenstein
by sempakznya nanas
Summary: Mengejar kepala yang menggelinding di laboratorium akibat ulah Tsurumaru? Sungguh, hari yang normal bagi Yamanbagiri dan Ichigo sang korban. #TAKABURC / TsuruManbaIchi. Warning inside. Mind to RnR? ;3


**Rating:**

 _T_

 **Genre:**

 _Humor, Horror(?)_

 **Warning:**

 _OOC. Typo. Genre nggak nyambung lol. Maksa. Garing. Bahasa amberegul dan sesuka hati author. Dan mungkin hal lainnya yang membuat ff ini sulit dibaca m(_ _)m_

 _AU._

 _Slight Tsurunba, Ichinba_ _, TsuruIchi_ _._

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Touken Ranbu © DMM & Nitro+_

 _Rolling Frankenstein © Clover0Project (starting wave) & sempakznya nanas a.k.a Kousawa Alice (finishing wave)_

-"-"-

 _ **Summary:**_

 _Mengejar kepala yang menggelinding di laboratorium akibat ulah Tsurumaru? Sungguh, hari yang normal bagi Yamanbagiri dan Ichigo sang korban. #TAKABURC_ _/ TsuruManbaIchi. Warning inside. Mind to RnR? ;3_

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Manba _-chan_!"

"Ungh..."

"Bangun, Manba _-chan_! Sudah pagi, lho!"

Perlahan, Yamanbagiri membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa berat dan menemukan kucing tersayangnya sedang menampar-nampar pipinya. Tidak terasa sakit, yang ada hanya kelembutan dari kaki hewan itu.

"Tsurumaru...?" Yamanbagiri melirik ke jam dinding di kamar kerjanya dengan malas, "Masih sangat pagi... Kenapa..."

"Kau sendiri yang minta dibangunkan sepagi ini kemarin," kucing itu berkata. "Bukankah kamu ingin segera memperbaiki tubuh Ichigo?"

"Oh iya, ya... Apa boleh buat."

Yamanbagiri segera meregangkan kedua lengannya. Dia menguap dan mulai memijit lehernya terasa kaku. Mungkin karena dia tidur di kursi kerja dengan posisi yang aneh. Setelah dia siap, ia mengambil cermin dan memperbaiki rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Pagi, Tsurumaru," sapanya.

"Pagi, Manba _-chan_." Tsurumaru mendarat di pangkuan Yamanbagiri.

"Tolong ambilkan aku kopi."

"Gak mau."

Yamanbagiri mengangkat tubuh Tsurumaru dan menatapnya dengan tajam, mempertanyakan penolakannya.

"Manba _-chan_ belum melakukan _itu_."

"' _Itu'_?" Yamanbagiri memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Ciuman di pagi hari," jawab Tsurumaru dengan lantang. "J-Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kita pacaran, 'kan? Ahahaha..."

"Wajib?"

"Wajib."

Mereka berdua bertatapan dengan _intens_ sebelum Yamanbagiri menyerah dan mencium bibir Tsurumaru untuk sedetik saja.

"Kenapa diriku mau pacaran dengan kucing sepertimu, ya..." Yamanbagiri mulai mempertanyakan moralnya.

"Aku bukan kucing! Kepala dan jiwaku tetap manusia! Tetap putih dan suci!" Tsurumaru menolak, "Lagipula, Manba _-chan_ juga bukan sepenuhnya manusia. Kamu punya dua sekrup besar di sisi kepalamu."

"Itu bukan sekrup. Itu tanda kasih kedua kakakku," Yamanbagiri protes dan sengaja menjatuhkan tubuh Tsurumaru, tapi dia mendarat dengan selamat di lantai.

"Ya, apapun itu," ujar Tsurumaru, "Kuambilkan kopi, deh. Mau sarapan?"

"Boleh. Ambil juga bagian untukmu dan Ichigo. Aku yakin Kousetsu sudah selesai memasak."

Tsurumaru berbalik dan pergi, berjalan dengan keempat kakinya. Yamanbagiri berdiri, tidak ingin membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di mejanya, dan pergi ke kamar tidurnya di sebelah.

"Ichigo, kau masih hidup?" Ia bertanya sambil menyalakan lampu kamar.

"Yamanbagiri _-san_...?" Sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya datang.

"Oh. Masih hidup ternyata."

Ichigo tersenyum manis padanya, terlihat segar meski masih sangat pagi. "Selamat pagi, Yamanbagiri _-san_." Ia pun terkekeh melihat penampilan Yamanbagiri.

"Pagi, Ichigo. Maaf aku tidak tidur di sini tadi malam, banyak kerjaan sampai aku tertidur di kursi. Ada apa? Apa ada keluhan karena kamu tinggal kepala untuk sementara?"

Kepala Ichigo beristirahat di kasur yang empuk. Tak berpindah, hanya wajahnya yang bergerak. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku mulai terbiasa seperti ini. Hanya saja, rambut tidurmu imut sekali. Kalau saja aku punya tubuh untuk digerakkan dan memotretnya..."

"Ugh, padahal sudah kurapikan," Yamanbagiri menghela napas dengan berat, "Sudahlah. Rambutmu masih terlihat rapi, Ichigo. Jadi, hari ini aku tidak perlu menyisir rambutmu, 'kan?"

"Sayang. Aku masih ingin dimanjakan..."

Yamanbagiri mengangkat kepala Ichigo dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Saat sarapan datang, aku akan menyuapimu," ujar Yamanbagiri dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya, "Maaf. Kau jadi korban karena aku, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan..."

"Bukan salahmu, kok, Yamanbagiri _-san_. Aku yang ingin melindungimu, itu saja," balas Ichigo, "Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu. Kau bahkan mengizinkan Yagen menjadi muridmu."

"Aku sedang butuh bantuan ekstra, itu saja."

"Hehe. Yang pasti, aku sendiri sudah mendapat banyak darimu. Bahkan hatimu," lanjut Ichigo. "Bagaimana kondisi tubuhku?"

Yamanbagiri tak sempat berakting malu tapi mau dan menjawab, "Baru setengah selesai. Butuh waktu dan kesabaran untuk menyambungkan semuanya kembali. Aku lamban sekali dalam mengerjakannya."

"Eh, sejujurnya aku lebih senang kalau kau berlama-lama mengerjakannya," Ichigo tertawa pelan. "Soalnya, aku bisa lebih lama menetap bersamamu dan dimanjakan."

"Kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini secara permanen atau sangat lama seperti Yagen karena kamu harus mengurus adik-adikmu yang lain, tapi kau bisa menginap beberapa hari secara rutin."

"Boleh juga. Tapi... Sebenarnya aku merasa sedih menjadi benar-benar normal lagi," Ichigo menatap Yamanbagiri dengan wajah suram. "Tanpa tubuh seperti ini, aku merasa lebih dekat denganmu, Yamanbagiri _-san_. Saat aku kembali menjadi manusia biasa, aku akan kembali merasa jauh darimu... Disaat seperti itu, aku iri pada Tsurumaru _-san_."

"Aku tidak tahu kau merasa seperti itu. Jatuh hati padaku itu menyakitkan, ya?" Yamanbagiri kembali meletakkan kepala Ichigo di atas kasurnya, "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memodifikasi tubuhmu agar kepalamu bisa lepas, tapi tubuh masih bisa bergerak sepertiku." Ia melepas kepalanya dari tubuhnya dan memegangnya sebagai demonstrasi.

Mata Ichigo berbinar-binar melihatnya. "Benarkah?"

"Kau mau, tidak?" Yamanbagiri memasang kepalanya lagi.

"Mau! Terima kasih, Yamanbagiri _-san_!"

Yamanbagiri mengelus rambut Ichigo dan berkata, "Akan kulakukan. Meski itu artinya kau akan keluar dari sini lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan. Apalagi, butuh latihan panjang untuk menguasai tekniknya."

"Tidak masalah, selama Yamanbagiri _-san_ ada di sisiku."

"Kalau tak sakit, kamu bisa saja membuat kepalamu jadi bola _bowling_ ," kata Yamanbagiri. "Mungkin, akhirnya kau akan mendapatkan skor sempurna."

"Ahahaha. Ide bagus, tapi aku memilih untuk tidak melakukannya," ujar Ichigo. "Oh iya, bisakah aku mendapat lengan-lengan baru dari punggung seperti yang kau punya?"

"Mungkin bisa, tapi akan sulit dimasukkan ke tubuhmu... Eh, memangnya kamu mau melakukan apa dengan lengan-lengan itu?"

"Aku hanya penasaran. Mungkin aku bisa menjadi lebih dekat lagi denganmu."

"Hatimu sudah dekat denganku, kok," Yamanbagiri balas menggombal.

Mereka berdua memberikan senyuman kepada satu sama lain.

"Pagi, Ichigo. Ternyata kau masih hidup," sapa Tsurumaru. Ia datang dengan mendorong gerobak makanan yang biasanya ada di hotel. Gerobak itu penuh makanan dan minuman. "Nih, sarapan."

"Kau juga ternyata masih hidup, ya. Selamat pagi, Tsurumaru _-san_ ," balas Ichigo.

Yamanbagiri menarik nampan dan duduk di kasur, diikuti oleh Tsurumaru. Ia meletakkan piring Tsurumaru di samping sang kucing dan menyeruput kopinya, sebelum ia mulai menyuapi Ichigo dengan sendok. Sebenarnya, setelah dimodifikasi, Yamanbagiri tak butuh makan dan minum untuk hidup, tapi ia tidak bisa menolak makanan dan minuman yang enak. Makan dan minum sudah menjadi keseharian. Untuk tidur, itu hal lain, karena Yamanbagiri memiliki malfungsi yang membuatnya bisa tidur di mana saja dan kapan saja. Bekerja tanpa henti memang kurang baik untuk semua mesin sehingga tidur atau istirahat tetap dibutuhkan, tapi ia bisa tertidur bahkan ketika dia tidak lelah.

Setelah selesai, Yamanbagiri memberi Ichigo secangkir teh dengan sedotan. Yamanbagiri lanjut memakan sarapannya sendiri saat Ichigo bertanya, "Yamanbagiri _-san_ , apa nanti tubuhku akan dipenuhi bekas jahitan seperti tubuhmu?"

"Iya, pasti. Lagipula, tubuhmu tercabik-cabik jadi banyak bagian," jawab Yamanbagiri, "Untungnya, semua bagian dan organ tubuhmu tetap utuh dan selamat dari kecelakaan. Seperti merakit robot mainan, aku tinggal merakit tubuhmu lagi."

"Kenapa kau belum melakukan operasi padaku?"

"Tubuhmu tercabik-cabik... Terlalu banyak dan kecil. Merakit puzzle dengan pecahan sekecil itu harus dilakukan secara berkala dan rutin, bukan langsung dalam satu operasi."

"...separah apa kematianku?" Ichigo mulai ketakutan. "Aku tidak ingat rasa sakitnya."

Tsurumaru terkekeh melihatnya, "Kau beruntung, Ichigo. Tubuhmu masih ada, jadi kau bisa kembali. Tubuhku terbakar habis, jadi aku diam di tubuh ini. Enak, sih, bisa dimanjakan layaknya kucing, tapi aku tidak bisa memuaskan Manba _-chan_ tanpa tubuh buatan..."

"Jadi, karena itu kau memperbolehkan Yamanbagiri _-san_ untuk pacaran denganku?" Ichigo mendelik, mempertanyakan hal yang sering memberatkan pikirannya.

"Mungkin. Lagipula, aku yakin Manba _-chan_ tidak akan menolakmu, teman masa kecilnya. Tidak—dia tidak mungkin menolak perasaan siapa pun. Aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu, toh, Manba _-chan_ digombali secara rutin oleh yang lain," balas Tsurumaru. "Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai mereka serius untuk pacaran dengannya."

"Ahaha. Benar juga. Laboratorium ini pada dasarnya diisi oleh anggota harem Yamanbagiri _-san_."

"Anggota harem yang aneh semua. Manba _-chan_ memang magnet orang-orang aneh!"

"Kalian ngomongin apa, sih. Uhh, ingat kalau cerita ini untuk remaja, ya," Yamanbagiri berkata, antara bingung dan malu. "Tsurumaru, kenapa kau tidak mau pindah secara permanen ke tubuh bangau—sesuai namamu—atau tubuh manusia yang bisa kubuat?"

"Jadi bangau kelihatannya susah. Jangan, ah," balas Tsurumaru. "Aku sudah terbiasa di tubuh kucing ini. Banyak keuntungan yang kurasakan, aku jadi malas pindah secara permanen ke tubuh lain."

"Hmm... Baiklah."

"Tsurumaru _-san_ jadi sering berlagak layaknya kucing, ya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya." Yamanbagiri mengangguk sebelum Tsurumaru bisa protes, "Dia mengaku masih memiliki kebanggaan sebagai manusia, tapi saat dimainkan masih saja ikut dengan bahagia."

" _Meow_ ," Ichigo bersuara, menggoda Tsurumaru yang sangat sensitif terhadap dirinya sebagai kucing. Yamanbagiri ikut dengan melambaikan sehelai bulu di dekatnya, yang secara refleks berusaha menggapai bulu itu. Tsurumaru menggeram kesal sedangkan Ichigo dan Yamanbagiri tertawa.

"Ah, lebih baik kugunakan kepalamu sebagai bola, Ichigo! Pasti asyik," Tsurumaru berkata, ingin balas dendam.

"Ahaha. Tidak ma—"

Ucapannya terpotong saat kepalanya terdorong jatuh ke lantai. Tsurumaru mendorongnya. Ichigo berteriak saat kepalanya terus menggelinding tanpa henti. Ia menabrak dinding, tapi bukannya berhenti, kepalanya berputar ke arah lain.

Yamanbagiri menonton dengan takjub. "Itu pasti menyakitkan. Kau kejam sekali, Tsurumaru."

"Sangat menyakitkan. Pembalasan yang hebat," Tsurumaru tertawa puas.

"Dia benar-benar jadi bola _bowling_ , deh," Yamanbagiri menyeruput kopi dengan tenang.

Mereka dengan santai menonton kepala Ichigo yang menggelinding ke ruang kerja Yamanbagiri, tidak mempedulikan penderitaan yang dirasakan teman mereka. Teriakannya semakin jauh dan semakin samar di telinga, lalu akhirnya benar-benar tak terdengar lagi.

"Eh?" Yamanbagiri berdiri saat ia merasa ada yang janggal, "Kepalanya...terhenti, 'kan?"

"Harusnya begitu...?"

Mereka berdua segera pergi ke ruang kerja, tapi tak menemukan Ichigo. Tsurumaru mengintip ke koridor dan mendengar teriakan konstan Ichigo yang pergi menjauh.

"Dia masih menggelinding. Hebat, sekalipun ditabrak benda-benda, ia masih saja bergerak," Tsurumaru berdecak kagum. "Ah, dia semakin jauh sekarang."

"Oh... Kita harus ngapain?" Yamanbagiri bertanya dan menatap Tsurumaru dengan serius.

"...kita kejar?" jawab Tsurumaru, menatapnya balik, "Siapa tahu dia tak terhentikan."

Setelah diam selama beberapa detik, mereka segera berlari. Ralat, Tsurumaru hinggap di pundak Yamanbagiri, membiarkannya lari sendirian.

Kepala Ichigo terus menggelinding, menabraki hampir setiap benda yang berada di koridor—meja, vas bunga, juga pajangan-pajangan aneh lainnya. Ichigo berseru "aw!" bak gadis desa yang digoda pemuda-pemuda kampung yang hobinya nongkring di pos kamling setiap ia menabrak sesuatu, tetapi ajaibnya benda-benda itu justru memantulkan kepalanya ke sisi lainnya—membuat seolah gedung besar ini adalah papan _pinball_ raksasa.

Ichigo masih belum berhenti. Bahkan kepalanya terus menggelinding menuruni tangga hingga ke lantai bawah. Terdengar suara "UWAAH!" sebelum terdengar banyak bunyi _dukdukduk_ disertai banyak "aw!" dan "ugh!".

"Oi, Ichigo! Tak bisakah kau berhenti?!" Tsurumaru berteriak dari atas pundak Yamanbagiri.

Ichigo menyahut kesal, "Kalau bisa sudah kulakukan sejak tadi, Tsurumaru _-san_!" sebelum ia kembali menjerit "aw!" karena membentur salah satu pajangan di ruang tamu.

"Mengejarmu itu melelahkan, tahu!"

Urat di pelipis Yamanbagiri berkedut, "Kucing yang sejak tadi hanya bertengger di pundak seseorang tak pantas bicara begitu."

Tsurumaru protes, "Hei, mencoba bertahan di pundak orang yang berlari itu melelahkan! Kalau tak percaya, cobalah!"

"Aku tak punya tubuh kucing. Yang lebih penting—YAGEN, TANGKAP KAKAKMU!"

"Hah? Apa? UWAH!" Yagen refleks melompat mundur ketika kepala Ichigo menggelinding melewati kakinya. Tabung-tabung kaca berterbangan lepas dari tangan Yagen, dan Yagen menjerit " _NUUUUOOOO_ —" dengan efek _slow motion_ disertai mulut yang monyong-monyong. Silahkan dibayangkan.

Yagen terlanjur meratapi serpihan-serpihan kaca tersebut dan membiarkan kepala Ichigo lolos. Karena sesungguhnya harga tabung-tabung kaca itu lebih mahal daripada gajinya setahun—ya, karena Yamanbagiri memang tidak menggaji Yagen. Alasannya? Karena Yagen tidak minta.

—oke, itu tidak penting. Kembali ke cerita.

Yamanbagiri dan Tsurumaru—yang tetap bertahan di pundak Yamanbagiri—masih terus berlari. Nafas mereka sudah mulai tak teratur, tapi jarak antara mereka dan Ichigo tak kunjung mendekat. Aneh, memang.

"Serius, tak bisakah kita membuat kepala itu berhenti?"

"Berhentilah mengeluh, Tsurumaru."

"Manba _-chaaan_ —"

"Diam atau kucium kau—"

"Aw, itu manis sekali~"

"—dengan wajan martabak telor."

Tsurumaru pun diam. Antara sungguhan takut dengan ancaman Yamanbagiri atau terlalu _speechless_ untuk menyahut—diantara sekian banyak benda yang ada di dunia, kenapa harus wajan martabak telor? Tsurumaru mulai gagal paham.

Ichigo masih terus menggelinding. Yamanbagiri masih terus berlari. Dan dalam hati Yamanbagiri merutuki kenapa rumahnya besar sekali.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, secercah harapan muncul ketika Yamanbagiri melihat kearah mana kepala Ichigo menggelinding. Ia memelankan larinya, membuat Tsurumaru kembali protes, "Hei, kita bisa kehilangan dia! Ayo lari yang semangat, Manba _-chan_!"

"Tidak perlu," sahut Yamanbagiri tenang, akhirnya bisa tersenyum. "Ia mengarah ke pintu depan. Dia akan berhenti disana, tak ada jalan keluar lain."

"Oh—benar juga!"

 _BRAK!_

"KAKAKA! YAMANBAGIRI, AKU PULANG!"

"GYAAAAAAAA!" Tolong jangan tanya itu jeritan siapa, karena Ichigo, Yamanbagiri, dan Tsurumaru baru saja menjerit disaat yang bersamaan.

.

.

.

=oOo=

.

.

.

"—sil... Akhirnya..."

Ichigo merasa kepalanya pusing. Ia bisa merasakan tangannya, tapi kepalanya berat dan matanya tak bisa dibuka.

—tunggu. _Tangan_?

Tak lama setelahnya, terdengar bunyi roda gerobak dorong yang biasa dibawa oleh Tsurumaru.

"Manba _-chan_ , bagaimana?"

Terdengar suara derit kursi dan hembusan nafas keras. Suara Yamanbagiri menyahut, "Ya. Untungnya. Aku panik sekali."

"Begitu? Padahal biarkan saja dia mati." Bunyi roda berhenti. "Kau harus makan, Manba _-chan_. Hanya minum kopi itu tidak bagus."

"Ah, terima kasih, Tsurumaru."

Hening beberapa saat. Hanya terdengar dentingan piring dan sendok, juga suara seseorang menyruput minuman.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Manba _-chan_."

"Ng?"

"...kau yakin ini tak apa?"

"...harusnya."

Kembali hening.

Ichigo mulai penasaran apa yang dibicarakan Tsurumaru dan Yamanbagiri. Meskipun berat, ia akhirnya berhasil membuka matanya. Dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah—

"Eh? Dunia membesar?"

"Selamat pagi, Ichigo."

"Ho. Sungguhan masih hidup rupanya."

Mendengar suara Yamanbagiri dan Tsurumaru, ia berbalik. Kini ia melihat Yamanbagiri yang ukurannya berlipat-lipat dari normal, sedang menyruput cairan apapun yang ada didalam cangkir. Tak lama setelahnya, Tsurumaru—yang juga berukuran sangat besar—melompat keatas kasurnya.

Mata Tsurumaru menatapnya tajam, maju perlahan—membuat Ichigo ikut beringsut mundur. Kucing itu kemudian menyeringai, "Wah, melihatmu membuatku lapar, Ichigo. Bagaimana kalau aku memakanmu?"

"TSURUMARU _-SAN_ MESUM!" jerit Ichigo, refleks menggigit hidung Tsurumaru yang mendekat.

"Ow! Hei, jangan bilang begitu. Lihat dulu dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana aku tidak lapar?"

"Apa maksud—"

Ketika melihat tangannya, Ichigo langsung terdiam. Yang ia lihat bukanlah tangan manusia, tetapi tangan seekor pengerat.

"AP—" _Haup_.

Yamanbagiri segera menyumpalkan sendok teh ke mulut Ichigo, menahan jeritannya. "Tolong tenang dulu, Ichigo."

Tsurumaru yang bergelung didekat Ichigo membuka sebelah matanya, "Benar, 'kan, kataku?"

Setelah menarik keluar sendok teh dari mulutnya, Ichigo buru-buru menatap Yamanbagiri, "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Yamanbagiri _-san_...?"

"Kakakku pulang, dan—yah, dia membuat pintu menghantam kepalamu."

"LALU—"

"Santailah, Ichigo." Yamanbagiri kembali menyruput minumannya. "Kepalamu terpental dan mematul-mantul—mirip sekali dengan _pinball_ , Tsurumaru sampai tertawa terguling-guling. Sayangnya—"

"Y-ya...?"

"...ada yang lupa mematikan perapian. Dan—"

"...'dan'...?"

"Kau—"

"Hanya mengingatkan, Manba _-chan_. Cerita ini _rating_ nya aman."

"...oke. Intinya, kau tahu maksudku, Ichigo."

 _Stroberi bakar._

 _Dibakar dadakan._

 _Diatas perapian._

 _Lima ratusan._

 _Gurih-gurih nyoi._

Sekarang Ichigo _sweatdrop_.

"Tadinya aku mau memasukkanmu ke tubuh kucing—seperti Tsurumaru—tapi kurasa ini lebih cocok."

"Harusnya kau pindahkan dia kedalam stroberi saja, Manba _-chan_. Itu jauh lebih cocok."

"Stroberi tidak bisa bergerak, Tsurumaru." Yamanbagiri meletakkan sebuah cermin didepan Ichigo seraya berujar, "Mungkin kau butuh ini?"

Yang Ichigo lihat di pantulan cermin bukanlah kepala biru muda, tetapi seekor binatang pengerat berbulu putih dan bermata emas yang balik menatapnya—hamster. Ichigo terlalu syok untuk bisa berkata-kata.

"...apa kau keberatan, Ichigo? Aku bisa memindahkanmu ke tubuh lain, kalau kau keberatan—"

"Atau kita bisa celupkan dia kedalam kaleng cat warna biru muda. Ia akan terlihat seperti sedia kala."

"Tsurumaru. Kau tak boleh tidur di kamarku lagi."

"Oke, maaf."

Karena Ichigo masih tak bicara, keduanya menoleh kearah sesosok hamster yang menatap cermin dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Lama-lama mereka khawatir Ichigo akan mati karena terkejut.

"Oi, Ichigo—"

"Terima kasih, Yamanbagiri _-san_."

Yamanbagiri kaget, "O-oh—ya?"

"Dengan begini aku bisa bersama Yamanbagiri-san terus, benar, 'kan? Seperti Tsurumaru _-san_ ," ujarnya, menegadah kearah Yamanbagiri dan tersenyum.

"Begitulah, terpaksa—tapi bagaimana dengan adik-adikmu nanti, Ichigo?"

"Yagen, Midare, Shinano, Atsushi, dan Gotou sudah cukup dewasa untuk merawat adik-adiknya, jadi kurasa tak masalah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita harus mengatakannya pada Yagen. Tsurumaru, tolong panggilkan Yagen—"

Tapi Tsurumaru malah memunggungi Yamanbagiri, menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"...apa lagi kali ini?" Yamanbagiri menghela nafas.

"Aku nggak rela."

"Apanya?"

"Sekarang Manba _-chan_ pacaran dengan hamster. Aku nggak rela."

"...Tsurumaru _-san_ , aku tetap manusia."

"Pacaran dengan binatang itu menyalahi kodrat."

"...berkacalah, Tsurumaru."

"Jadi—"

"'Jadi'...?"

"Kita harus menjaga Manba _-chan_ dari tangan-tangan tidak bertanggungjawab, Ichigo."

"Oi—"

"Aku mengerti, Tsurumaru _-san_."

"OI—"

.

.

"Hei, Ichigo. Aku lupa."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mengizinkanmu pacaran dengan Manba _-chan_ karena aku tahu aku tidak bisa memuaskan dia."

"Ya, lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita coba?"

"Coba apa—ah."

Tsurumaru menyeringai, menatap Ichigo penuh arti. Ichigo balik tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Kalau ada suara-suara aneh dari Mansion Kunihiro pada tengah malam nanti, tolong jangan tanya itu ulah siapa.

.

.

.

.

 _End?_

* * *

 **A/N:** KALAU MAU KETEKIN SAYA SEKARANG GAPAPA KOK. KETEKIN AJA, KETEKIN.

Ahem.

Jadi, yha ini.

Iya, ini/?

INI— /GIMANA

A/N dari Aiko bilang kalau ini terinspirasi dari manga "Franken Fran" buatan Katsuhisa Kigitsu, TAPI SAYA BLANK BERAT KARENA corettakutcoret NGGAK SEMPET BACA REFERENSINYA HAHAHA WHY.

Ini garing banget. Saya berusaha keras supaya ratingnya tetap aman, tetep halus dan tidak mengandung gore seperti catatan dari Aiko tapi keknya ini nyerempet, ya—semoga nggak terlalu ekstrim.

—dan tolong jangan tanya yang diakhir itu apaan. Saya terlalu banyak ngemil pai buah. Krim dan stroberi itu perpaduan yang sangat ena. /YATERUS

Oke, sekian dari saya. Mind to review-ssu~? :3

 _Tebar cintah,_

 _Kousawa Alice._


End file.
